<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will always be your friend by RonnieM1312</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663043">I will always be your friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieM1312/pseuds/RonnieM1312'>RonnieM1312</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Trans, Autism, Autistic Amity Blight, F/F, Good Siblings Edric &amp; Emira Blight, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Misgendering, Post-Episode: s01e15 Understanding Willow, The Grom (The Owl House), Trans Amity Blight, Trans Female Character, deadnaming, eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieM1312/pseuds/RonnieM1312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity's autistic and trans, stuff ensues</p><p>warning: this was abandoned after chapter 14, there's quite a bit to read but don't get too invested, there's no ending</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Amity's deadname is Daniel<br/>and it hurt to type every time ngl</p><p>anyway this is just the first chapter so subscribe if this seems interesting, I have a lot of ideas with the episodes after understanding willow and some original stuff too</p><p>the events before understanding willow are pretty much the same aside from Amity's assigned gender</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Amity pov]</p>
<p>I was staring at my face in the mirror</p>
<p>The only part of my body i like, a couple of months ago i used a spell to keep facial hair at bay, so i was just kinda looking at it, stretching it around, occasionally popping a zit</p>
<p>I could've been there for an hour if my brother hadn't interrupted</p>
<p>“Daniel! Cmon! Get out here or we’re leaving without you!” Edric yelled from downstairs</p>
<p>The name bothered me<br/>A lot<br/>I knew he wasn't trying to be hurtful, he didn't know, how would he. Only i knew<br/>I couldn't tell anyone, everything i've worked to build up would fall the moment i did<br/>So i just calmed myself down, grabbed my bag and went downstairs</p>
<p>there i was met with Ed and Em talking right outside the door, talking about god knows what</p>
<p>“okay i'm here” i mumbled</p>
<p>“Finally!” Edric yelled, a bit too loudly for my liking "we've been waiting forever"</p>
<p>“it was literally 27 seconds since you called me, shut up” i answered, walking right past them</p>
<p>I felt a bit bad, was that too mean? I started to worry a lot, thoughts quickly running through my head, but my worries were soothed when i heard both of them chuckle about something Emira said</p>
<p>After a while we got to school, i said bye do Ed and Em and headed to the classroom, class wasn't for another 15 minutes, but i liked being alone for a bit before the day started</p>
<p>But that wouldn't be the case today</p>
<p>“Sorry! Sorry! Sor-”  Luz barged into the classroom running, breathing heavily and almost tripping on her way in. She looked around the room and then looked at me, making eye contact, which made me quickly look down</p>
<p>“where is everyone?” she asked, catching her breath<br/>“they haven't gotten here” i answered<br/>“i thought class had started”<br/>“no… it starts at 8:30”<br/>“oh…” she answered, she then went to sit down, sitting right behind me, after that it got quiet for a while, i hadn’t slept enough last night, as i had been reading until around 2 am, so i started to fall asleep on my desk, then the bell rung<br/>The noise caught be off guard, usually i'm prepared to hear it by the time it comes, but with the lack of sleep it felt like it was ringing on my whole body, my head hurt, my heart was racing, i slammed my head on the desk and covered my ears<br/>“Dan! Are you okay!?” Luz yelled, she wrapped an arm around my shoulders, i couldn't understand anything she said after that, even after the ringing stopped</p>
<p>“d-dont touch me” i managed to say</p>
<p>She stepped back, i started to hear chatter from the hallway, i quickly calmed myself down, or at least tried to make it look like it, i wiped the tears from my eyes and sat up straight</p>
<p>“Im ok now” i mumbled to luz, she sat down as everyone else walked into the classroom, the class went on as usual, but i was a bit thrown off during the whole thing, i didn't raise my hand or ask questions at all, i just thought about stuff… i was embarrassed that luz saw me like that… Why her of all people? After an hour i prepared myself for the bell, closing my eyes and gripping my wrist as it rung</p>
<p>I didn't bother getting up, i figured i’d just have my lunch on the classroom while i read a book</p>
<p>that was until luz sat down next to me</p>
<p>"Dan?" <br/>"yes?" <br/>"what… happened earlier?" <br/>I sighed, putting my book down and turning towards her<br/>"it was sensory overload…" <br/>"oh… I've heard of that… iI thought only people with autism got it tho" <br/>"Luz, you… do know im autistic right?”<br/>“I… i did not know that” she said slightly embarrassed <br/>I looked down at my hands <br/>“I don't blame you tho… i dont tell a lot of people, its, a bit embarrassing”<br/>She put her hand on my shoulder<br/>“There's nothing to be embarrassed about” she said in a soft voice<br/>“Hey what's this?” she asked, slightly pulling the strap of a bralette I had on under my clothes.<br/>I slapped her hand away<br/>I started to panic, i thought i was gonna have a meltdown right there, but then i started thinking<br/>If anyone was gonna accept me it was luz<br/>“ I- have to tell you something…” i told her, then i heard people in the hall, walking towards the classroom “but… not right now… see me after school ok? Behind the greenhouse?”<br/>She nodded and went back to her seat<br/>“Whatever it is, i'll still be your friend” she assured me, making me blush a bit<br/>Then the door swung open, it was Willow and Gus, they quickly ran up and sat beside Luz, they talked through the whole break, i didn't pay them much attention and went on with my day, though i was getting more and more nervous the more time went on</p>
<p>And then the last class of the day ended<br/>I went to the bathroom to calm down, i had a lump in my throat and i couldn't keep my hands still<br/>But i just kept repeating her words in my head<br/>“I'll still be your friend”<br/>“I'll still be your friend”<br/>“I'll still be your friend”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath, i washed my face, and i started walking<br/>Each hallway felt kilometers long<br/>When i got there Luz was waiting for me, so i dragged myself over to her, avoiding even a bit of eye contact, last thing i needed was to get all flustered by her eyes<br/>“So… what did you wanna tell me”<br/>“What you felt und... “ the lump in my throat came back, i couldn't even finish a sentence, i couldn't explain anything<br/>I just had to spit it out</p>
<p>“Luz im-”<br/>“IM TRANS”</p>
<p>I felt relief on my chest but weakness on limbs, my knees gave up, my eyes were tearing up, i started to fall down but</p>
<p>She caught me</p>
<p>She hugged me tightly and i just cried in her shoulder, neither of us saying a single word<br/>That is until Willow came out of the backdoor<br/>I stood up and looked away so she wouldn't see me cry<br/>“I don't think it would be right not to tell you i heard that”<br/>I didnt move, i didn't speak, but i was thinking, by brain was going a hundred kilometers a minute, what would she say, she only stayed quiet for a couple seconds but it felt like an hour<br/>Then she finally broke the silence<br/>“When we were kids i remember you telling me you wished you were a girl…” she took a few steps to look at my face “i didn't judge you then and i don’t judge you now”<br/>I wasn't upset, I was relieved, I was happy but… i just couldn't speak, so i smiled and sat down on the ground, resting my back on a wall<br/>“You good?” asked Luz<br/>I Gave her a thumbs up<br/>Willow then spoke “i think she…” she stretched the word and looked at me for a reaction, to which i nodded my head<br/>Willow started again “i think she wants to be alone right now” she said to Luz<br/>I gave another thumbs up and they walked off</p>
<p>I sat there for a couple of minutes, i felt like a huge door had just opened... if i managed to tell them who else could i tell? Ed and Em? Bosha? My par- Ok maybe... maybe not that one<br/>i walked home with a smile on my face<br/>when i got home i went straight to my room to sleep, since i really needed it with last night's reading binge<br/>it took a good half hour to fall asleep with all the feelings in my head, but i eventually drifted off</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity makes some progress with coming out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's a bit of an awkward cut at the end, that's because there was originally another scene at the end but I decided to put it in the next one since it relates more to that arc, so this ones a bit short</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity POV</p>
<p>My alarm went off at 7:00</p>
<p>I usually snooze it a couple times, but i slept really early yesterday so i was up in no time<br/>I checked my scroll for any messages or notifications and saw a text from Luz, it was sent yesterday around 10:30 pm</p>
<p>“i just realized you never said what your new name is”</p>
<p>I hesitated for a second, i had tried many names online before but this time it felt a lot more serious</p>
<p>“I've been thinking Amity? Only use it in private tho, i don't want people asking questions”</p>
<p>I didn't wait for an answer, since luz is usually sleeping at this time, and got up to shower</p>
<p>After i was done with that i put on my uniform and went downstairs to get breakfast, there wasn't much to eat, we hadnt gotten groceries in a while, but i reluctantly made a scrambled egg and toast, i usually avoid eggs because the aftertaste is really icky to me</p>
<p>While i ate i noticed a text on my scroll, it was from Luz</p>
<p>“Thats a really pretty name :)”</p>
<p>That threw me completely off, i knew she wasn't calling me pretty directly but it filled me with butterflies the moment i read it</p>
<p>“Thank you” i answered, i worried it might be a bit cold but i didn't know what to add to it</p>
<p>Then i saw Edric walking into the kitchen</p>
<p>“Sup Dan”</p>
<p>Now that i came out to someone the name stung a lot more, but i held in my reaction and asked “Where's Emira?” <br/>“Still sleeping, she got a fever so she's not going today”<br/>“Oh”<br/>We ate in silence for a couple minutes, i was thinking about how bad the name felt… but i couldn't get mad at him since there's no way he would know, so, i picked up some courage and decided to tell him</p>
<p>“Hey Edric?” I asked softly “can i tell you something?”<br/>“Sure” he answered, still with a bit of food on his mouth<br/>“Im…” the bump in my throat came back, not as intense as last time, but still enough to make me stammer “im transgender” i said, looking down<br/>“Oh yeah that makes sense” he said, not looking up from his scroll<br/>“What do you mean by that?” i said back, slightly louder than before<br/>He put down his scroll and looked at me “well… you've always done some things that made it kinda obvious… like when you were 8 and i caught you looking through Em’s closet, and you were so embarrassed you didnt talk to me for days, so i convinced you it was a dream. Or how every morning you put on the littlest bit of mascara, or the spell you put on your face to-”<br/>“Ok i get it!” i interrupted</p>
<p>He stopped talking abruptly and picked his scroll back up “so, what should I call you now?” he asked <br/>“um… Amity” i said back<br/>He leaned back on his chair “well Am, at the end of the day… you're still you, i'm still me and Emira… Totally owes me 30 snails now” he said, right before laughing his ass off, which got him a playful punch in the arm</p>
<p>“I can tell Em right?” he asked, dropping the comedic tone entirely<br/>“Yeah, ill prolly just leave her a text for when she wakes up” i answered, before taking a small pause “we should get going, its 8 already” i continued<br/>“You're right” he said<br/>We got up and went on our way, when we got to school i gave him a quick hug before we went our separate ways<br/>“Thanks for being so cool earlier” i told him mid hug </p>
<p>I then pulled away and went to my classroom, where i found Luz, listening to music and drumming her fingers on her leg</p>
<p>“Hi Luz” i said as i walked over to my desk<br/>She took her headphones off and smiled “hi Amity”<br/>I stopped walking as soon as she said that<br/>I felt a sense of joy warming up my whole body, i put my hands behind my neck, smiling and even letting out a small chuckle <br/>“Whoa i.. Didn't realize that would be such a big deal” Luz said, looking me up and down<br/>“Me neither..” i mumbled, before sitting down at my desk</p>
<p>Luz got up from her seat and sat down next to me<br/>“I uh.. Brought you something” she said, handing me a black shopping bag “i think it's your style but if it's not you can donate it or something” she looked a bit nervous, like she was afraid of messing up</p>
<p>I pulled out what was inside, finding a short sleeve, knee length black dress <br/>“It's perfect, thanks, Luz” i said quietly, a look of relief filling her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. And this years prom royalty is...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day goes on and Prom royalty is announced</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these notes are a bit lengthy, but its mildly important<br/>Someone asked me to describe Amity's appearance pre-transition so here's that<br/>Her face is pretty much the same, her shoulders, hips, and back are a bit wider, she's also a bit taller (but not as tall as Ed and Em)<br/>She has ear-length hair she puts in a side part (picture young Leonardo DiCaprio, kinda like that)<br/>Also, she doesn't wear her usual earrings</p><p>anyway</p><p>I have some very good ideas for the next couple of chapters, so watch out for that<br/>i spent all day writing this and im very happy with how it came out, i honestly didn't expect this much support for the story, and it made my day to read all the positive comments, thank you all so much for supporting this, ill try and keep up the pace but i might have to slow down a bit, since i have school, and i cant spend that much time writing on weekdays</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity pov</p><p>looking over at the clock, i noticed the bell was about to ring, so i put the bag down, took a deep breath, closed my eyes and waited, gripping my left wrist firmly until it stopped ringing, people started walking in and sitting down, most notably willow, who sat to my left, leaving me between her and Luz “Luz told me about your name”, she whispered to me, before turning to face the whiteboard, a few minutes passed, the room was getting really noisy and i started to feel bad, but then Bump walked into the room to make a couple announcements about the upcoming grom, and everyone got quiet </p><p>I zoned out when he started speaking, i never really cared for grom, it felt bad seeing some poor kid getting haunted by their greatest fears in front of everyone, that is until Luz leaned towards me to talk to me and Willow<br/>
“You have a weird version of prom here?” She whispered<br/>
“What's a prom?” Willow whispered back<br/>
While they whispered i turned my attention to Bump, who was wrapping up his speech<br/>
“...the student to face Grometheus will be announced during lunch break” Bump finished his speech and left the room, leaving the teacher to start class</p><p>“Whos Grometheus?” Luz asked</p><p>“He's a demon that lives under the school” i answered, still looking at the whiteboard “every year a student is selected to fight him, and he turns into said students’ worst fears during the fight, if they fail, the whole island has to live their worst nightmare, last time it happened was a few decades ago… my parents have told me about it… it was not nice”, i then turned around, only to be met with Luz’s horrified look</p><p>“Hey, don't worry, it hasn't happened in forever” i assured her<br/>
“I'm more worried it might be me facing it…” she replied<br/>
I didn't have an answer for that… it wasn't likely but… it could happen<br/>
The rest of the class went regularly, but i could tell Luz was still a bit off during it</p><p>After class ended the 3 of us went over to the cafeteria, where Gus was waiting for us close to the windows he looked aver us and smiled “Hi guys, hi Dan”<br/>
At this point i wasn't gonna take that from anyone i didn't need to, so i pulled my notebook from my bag and wrote a quick note “actually i'm trans my names amity” i folded the note and flicked it his way, after he was done reading it he gave a thumbs up and i cast a spell circle to disintegrate the note</p><p>“So, who do you think it's gonna be?” Gus asked<br/>
“Probably some upperclassman” Willow replied<br/>
“What if it's Viney?” Luz chimed in “Oh god what if it's EDRIC? What if-”<br/>
“Are you just gonna list everyone you know?” Gus interrupted<br/>
“Yes” Luz replied in a flat tone</p><p>Then a sound came from the speakers</p><p>Everyone started whispering and talking nervously<br/>
“And this year's grom royalty is… Daniel Blight!”<br/>
The room went silent<br/>
I had already thought of this outcome, i usually do that when i'm nervous about uncertain events, that way i'm prepared for whatever happens<br/>
“Are you okay” Luz asked<br/>
“Yeah… i have a plan, don't worry” i told her “...can we go somewhere more private to talk about it?”<br/>
We got up and went over to the bleachers at the grudgby field, making sure nobody was there, we sat down</p><p>“So, what's the plan?” willow asked<br/>
“I'm gonna come out at grom” i replied sharply, taking a small pause “if i can defeat grom, maybe i can prove i'm still the same powerful witch, even if im trans”<br/>
“You don't have to prove yourself to anyone, status isn't everything, yknow” Luz told me in an assuring tone<br/>
“It's not about status, i don't -need- to be popular…” i clarified “but people respect me and… i dont wanna loose that”<br/>
“Well do you need any help?” Willow chimed in<br/>
I thought for a moment “Gus you're hosting the event right?” i asked, turning my head to him<br/>
“Yeah, why?” he asked<br/>
“Just, introduce me by the right name, the rest i can take care of myself”<br/>
Gus nodded<br/>
“Class starts again soon, we should get going” Willow reminded us<br/>
So we got up and went to our separate classes</p><p>As i walked i checked my scroll for messages<br/>
I had 2<br/>
One from Emira that simply read “dope”, which made me chuckle<br/>
And one from Edric “I heard ur grom queen this year, i'm really sorry :(“<br/>
I replied “don't worry, i have a plan, i'll be fine”<br/>
I put my scroll away and kept walking</p><p>When i got to class i found Skara checking her scroll<br/>
She looked up and smiled at me<br/>
“Hey Daniel!”<br/>
I debated in my mind whether or not to tell her right now, mostly because I didn't know if she would understand. I didn't think she would be mean or anything, i just literally don't know if she would understand the concept<br/>
“Thats mean” i thought to myself, she might be a bit ditzy but shes not stupid<br/>
I sat down next to her, i opened my mouth to speak but she started talking before i could<br/>
“So who are you getting to switch with you?”<br/>
“Im… fighting grom myself” i answered<br/>
“Why?” she looked at me confused<br/>
“I have a plan, dont worry about it”<br/>
“Ok dude” she replied<br/>
I figured id tell her later when she derailed the conversation but her calling me “dude” really bothered me<br/>
“Please don't call me that” i said in a flat tone<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
“Because i'm trans, Skara” i said, a bit louder than i meant to<br/>
She gave me a confused look<br/>
“Transgender…” i clarified, her face not changing<br/>
“Like… i was born in a guy's body but i'm actually a girl” i explained<br/>
Her face turned to a smile “oh yeah i read about that, that's so cool” i mean i don't know if cool is the word id use, but i'm glad shes ok with it “well what should i call you now?” she asked<br/>
“Amity” i replied softly<br/>
“Alrighty” she replied, closing her eyes and putting a finger up to her forehead, gesturing that she was getting it into her head, repeating it under her breath<br/>
“Oh and Skara” i said<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“Don't tell Boscha about this” i said, a bit nervous<br/>
“I won't” she assured me<br/>
Looking over at the I prepared for the bell and everyone started walking in. The rest of the day went by normally until i got home</p><p>I Went up to my room and noticed a post it on my closet “heard the news, thought u might want this -Em”<br/>
I opened a closet and found a black dress bag, i opened the zipper about halfway to check what was inside<br/>
It was the dress Emira wore to grom last year, i smiled and felt the fabric<br/>
I went to thank Emira but she was out like a light “did she get up just to do that? While being so sick?” i wondered to myself<br/>
I wrote a little thank you note in the back of the post it and left it on her bedside stand</p><p>I went back to my room, closing the door behind me<br/>
I looked at my bed where i had put the bag Luz gave me, i pulled out the dress to see it in more detail<br/>
It had a v neck collar, reaching about 3 cm below my neck, the sleeves would reach just above my elbows and the skirt just below my knees, with some lace on the trim of the skirt and sleeves<br/>
It was kind of impressive how well Luz knows my style, specially since i often have to tone it down while presenting male<br/>
I quickly undressed and put it on, when finished i looked at myself in the mirror, i was happy with how i looked for the first time in years, it made me so happy i couldn't keep from flapping my hands for a good 5 minutes,<br/>
i was taking some pictures when i heard a knock on the door</p><p>“Hey mittens, you got a minute?” Edric asked from behind the door<br/>
I took a deep breath and answered “come in” in a very soft tone<br/>
The door opened and Edric looked me up and down “you look nice” he said after a couple seconds<br/>
“Thanks, it's… something Luz got for me…” i answered<br/>
“Oh Luuuz~ got it for you” he said before laughing, making my face go a bit red<br/>
“This again?” i asked, rolling my eyes<br/>
“Yes, this again, c'mon! You gotta tell her you like her!” he said, sitting down on my bed “invite her to grom or something” he suggested<br/>
“I have enough going on at grom…” i said, sitting beside him “also i… don't know if she likes me like that and i don't want to ruin a good friendship like that”<br/>
We sat in silence for a good minute, until I asked “well what were you gonna tell me in the first place?”<br/>
“Right, right, right” he said “i'm gonna go out for a couple hours tomorrow, so youre gonna have to look after Emira if she hasn't recovered”<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
“Why what?” he asked<br/>
“Why are you going out?” i clarified<br/>
“Oh, just going to a concert with some friends”<br/>
“Cool” i said “just try to be here before 11, i need to sleep”<br/>
“I will” he said before getting up “Good night, mittens”, he said closing the door as he left<br/>
“Its like 5 pm” i yelled after he left, not getting a response</p><p>After he left i got a bit bored, also a bit lonely, so i texted Luz</p><p>“Thanks again for the dress, Luz” i also sent her a picture of how it looked on me<br/>
“That looks really good on you :) i was worried i got the wrong size lol” she quickly replied, making me get butterflies again</p><p>I wasn't gonna ask her out quite yet but… i could try and get closer with her?</p><p>“Hey Edrics gonna be out tomorrow, wanna come hang out?” i sent the text and instantly put my scroll face down on the bed, burying my face into a pillow, until i heard it buzz<br/>
I hesitantly picked it up and looked at the reply </p><p>“sure, sounds fun”<br/>
I smiled and put my scroll away before picking up a book from my nightstand<br/>
I read for a couple hours, until i heard a low, long groan come from Emiras room<br/>
Walking over to her room i saw her rubbing her eyes<br/>
“You good?” i asked<br/>
“Yeah, just waking up” she mumbled<br/>
“Alright” i said, walking back to my room<br/>
“Wait, Amity”<br/>
“What is it?”<br/>
“Can you get me a glass of water?”<br/>
“Sure” i told her as i started to walk to the kitchen “left you a note by the way”<br/>
I got to the kitchen and started to fill up a glass<br/>
“You're welcome!” i heard Emira yell from her room, which made me smile<br/>
When i finished filling up the glass i went back upstairs to hand it to Emira<br/>
“Here you go” i said, handing it to her<br/>
She took it off my hand, but before i went back she spoke to me<br/>
“Hey amity?”<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“Im proud of you for coming out, im… glad you trusted me enough to tell me”<br/>
“Thanks, Em” i told her before going back to my room<br/>
I changed into some pajamas and went to bed, thinking about all that happened today, and all that could happen in the next couple of days, until i fell asleep around an hour later</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Check yes, juliet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz goes over to Amity's, feelings are felt and faces are blushed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The pov alternates between Luz and Amity, the signal for this is "---"<br/>You can follow me on Twitter (@HauntedHouseBby) for some commentary between chapters<br/>Still dumbfounded at how good the reception is being, thank you all so much, hope you enjoy the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity Pov</p><p>It was around 6 pm when i got a text from Luz<br/>
“Just realized i didn't ask what time to be there at”<br/>
“Idk when Edrics leaving, ill just text you when he goes and you can come”<br/>
I probably should've asked him before inviting Luz, but it didn't cross my mind at the moment<br/>
“Dope” she quickly replied</p><p>Then i heard Ed and Em talking from Emiras room, i couldn't make out what they were saying until i popped my head out the door<br/>
“Just saying, you look sad” Edric said<br/>
“Im fine, just bummed i can't go”<br/>
“Ah don't worry, well record it for you” Edric said in a cheery tone<br/>
“Is that a crime?” Emira asked<br/>
“I don't know, probably”<br/>
Then the doorbell rang<br/>
“Crap thats prolly them” Edric said “see ya later”<br/>
“Mittens! I'm going!” he yelled<br/>
“Okay! Have fun!” i yelled back before closing my door again</p><p>I picked up my scroll and texted luz<br/>
“He just left, you can come over”</p><p>---</p><p>When i got amity's text i was already in front of her house<br/>
I had left at 5:45 and had almost gotten there by the time i realized there wasn't a set time<br/>
So i just had to hide nearby for a while before going in<br/>
That did leave me time to think of a cool entrance</p><p>---</p><p>While i waited for Luz i figured i could get dressed, i put on some black jeans, a purple button up, and a black choker, when i finished i heard a knock on my window<br/>
I opened the curtains, only to found luz, sitting cross-legged on a pillar of ice<br/>
“Check yes, juliet~” she said as i opened the window<br/>
“....what”<br/>
“Just trust me, its funny”<br/>
“Sure, get in here, youre gonna get your pants wet sitting on that” i said, reaching a hand out for her to hold on to<br/>
“Too late” she said  as she got inside “nice room” she said cheerily<br/>
“Is it tho” i remarked<br/>
“So.. what do you wanna do?” she asked<br/>
“Kiss you” i thought to myself “shut up!” i answered, still to myself<br/>
“I could show you some of my music” i suggested, pointing at my record player<br/>
“Actually i've heard a lot of music from the boiling isles” she mumbled “But i haven't shown you any music from the human realm!” She said, exited<br/>
“That… does sound interesting”<br/>
We sat down at the head of the bed and she handed me one of her headphones<br/>
“Doesn't that have speakers?” i asked<br/>
“Yeah but they don't sound very good” she replied<br/>
I grabbed the earphone and put it on my ear, the chord was kinda short so our heads were pretty close together, but that didn't bother me</p><p>--- </p><p>I put on the first song</p><p>Si no supiste amar - Luis Miguel</p><p>I noticed amity started drumming her fingers on her leg</p><p>About a minute into the song I asked “how do you like it?”<br/>
“Its nice but i can't make out any of the words” she replied<br/>
“Oh, right, it's actually in spanish” i clarified<br/>
“Is that what humans speak?” she asked, tilting her head to the side<br/>
“Some of us do, but there's many languages, like chinese, french, or english, which is what you speak here”<br/>
“Fascinating” she said as the chorus hit again “so what is it about?”<br/>
“Oh its directed at like, a creepy ex, whos trying to get him back after a bad breakup, pretty sure”<br/>
“Wow, wouldn't have guessed from the rhythm” she said, looking down at the phone<br/>
“Yeah, musics like that sometimes, at least back home”<br/>
A couple more songs went by, all of them were in english so we didn't talk much during them</p><p>---</p><p>About 10 minutes into the playlist a song came on<br/>
It had a pretty nice bassline at the beginning</p><p>I peeked at the screen to see the name</p><p>Amarrame - Mon Laferte</p><p>“What's this one about?” i asked Luz, who looked pretty distracted<br/>
“Huh?” she quickly realized what song it was “Coño!” she yelled as she rushed to skip it, Mumbling something in spanish as she did,  she gave a few fake coughs “how'd that get there” she said in an awkward laugh<br/>
“What was that?” i asked<br/>
“Don’t worry about it” she said as the next song started</p><p>--- </p><p>After that awkward moment the next song that came on was the only exception by paramore</p><p>I don't know if it was the music, the situation, or the rain clouds forming outside but i started feeling all kinds of fuzzy feelings inside<br/>
I had never really seen amity that way but lately she just seemed… happier and more comfortable around me<br/>
Something came over me and i put my head on her shoulder, she didn't seem to mind, so i left it there while we listened to the song</p><p>---</p><p>OH GOD OKOKOKOKOK<br/>
HER HEAD<br/>
IS ON MY SHOULDER<br/>
I. COULD. SCREAM.<br/>
What do I do? Do I lean in? Do I say anything? Do i smell her hair??? Ok not that, thats creepy, the hell<br/>
My mind kept racing until i noticed some boiling rain dropping on the window </p><p>“Oh crap, edric” i mumbled<br/>
“Huh?” luz asked<br/>
“Edrics at a concert!” i said, getting off the bed and towards my phone<br/>
I quickly rang up his number and waited for him to pick up, music started blaring from my phone<br/>
“Hey mittens!” he yelled, trying to be louder than it<br/>
“I noticed some boiling rains, are you all okay?” i asked, panicking a bit<br/>
“Yeah! it's indoors! were cool!” that calmed me down a lot<br/>
“Be safe when you come home” i told him<br/>
“No promise!” he joked before hanging up</p><p>I turned around to face Luz and was met with a worried look “are they ok?” she asked<br/>
“Yes, the concert is indoors” i answered, a look of relief filled her face and she got up from the bed</p><p>“We should prolly ear something, i'm getting hungry” she said<br/>
“Yeah, me too, i didn't mention it cuz i didnt wanna interrupt the music” i replied<br/>
“Awwwww, were you having fuuun~” she teased, which made me smile<br/>
We walked downstairs into the kitchen<br/>
“I think there's some leftover soup i can heat up” i said<br/>
“That sounds good” said Luz, sitting down at the counter<br/>
I took the pot out of the fridge and put it on the stove<br/>
While it heated up we chatted about whatever came up, Luz told me about a spell she was trying to pull off<br/>
“...but the glyph is so hard to see with all the little pollen specks” she ranted “it's been driving me crazy all week”<br/>
I listened to her as i stirred the pot<br/>
“I think this is ready” i said, turning the Fire off and taking out 3 bowls from the cabinets<br/>
I poured the soup with a ladle, i put 2 of them in the counter and picked the other one up for Emira<br/>
“Eat that before it gets cold, ill be right back” i said before giving her a peck on the forehead and rushing upstairs... that might've been a mistake<br/>
I got to Emiras room, where i found her laying on her side, looking at her scroll<br/>
“Oh, hey Amity” she said upon seeing me<br/>
“I uh, brought you dinner” i said, putting the bowl on her nightstand<br/>
“Thanks Am” she said, clearly tired “you're like, hella red, what's up with that?”<br/>
“You're gonna laugh…” i said, looking at the floor<br/>
“I prolly will, but still, tell me” she joked<br/>
I sighed “i kissed luz on the forehead before coming up here”<br/>
Emira looked at me, laughed with her mouth closed a couple times, and then Laughed extremely loudly, burying her face into the pillow so it wouldn't make too much noise<br/>
“You're such a dork” she said, trying to catch her breath “but what else is new” she said, sarcastically, which only made me blush more<br/>
“I'm going back down, i can't just hide here” i said “...or can-”<br/>
“You can't” she interrupted<br/>
“I know, i know” i said, walking out of the room<br/>
“Good luck!” she told me as i left</p><p>I stopped right before the end of the stairs when i heard Luz in a phone call<br/>
“I dont know I'm freaking out!” she fell silent as the other person talked “wait i think she's here, call you later” she said right before hanging up<br/>
Was that good freaking out or bad freaking out? Her tone didn't give it away at all, did i really mess up this time? There was not much i could do at this point, so i finished walking down the stairs and went to sit down</p><p>---</p><p>When i heard Amity walking towards me i took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the blush in my face before she saw me<br/>
“Hi amity!” i said as she sat down “soups really good”<br/>
“Yeah, Edric made it a couple days ago, he's a surprisingly good cook for someone so… messy”<br/>
I looked outside through the window “that rain doesn't seem to be stopping” i pointed out<br/>
“Yeah, and its getting dark, even if it stops its pretty dangerous to go out” as she spoke the front door lock started to make noise, the door swung open and Edric ran inside, covered by a hooded cape, drenched in water and radiating vapor, he quickly threw the cape on a coat rack and stood still to catch his breath for a couple of seconds</p><p>“You okay there?” i asked him as he walked into the kitchen<br/>
“Yeah, just… so much running” he answered, still catching his breath, as he filled a cup with water, he chugged the whole thing in one go, and repeated the action a second time<br/>
When he finished he sat down next to me<br/>
“Amity?” he asked<br/>
“Yes, Edric?” Amity replied<br/>
“When did Luz get here?”<br/>
“Right after you left” Amity responded in a flat tone before putting a some soup in her mouth<br/>
“Were you gonna… tell me she was here?” he asked<br/>
“Thought she'd be gone by the time you came back”<br/>
“You know what, i can respect that, just... don't make a habit of it” he said as he got up “ill be in my room if you need anything” he went upstairs, leaving us alone again<br/>
“Guess i'm gonna have stay here huh” i told Amity</p><p>---</p><p>I could feel myself blush a bit when she said that<br/>
“Guess so” i replied, my voice a bit shaky<br/>
I Stood up and grabbed the bowls, I left them in the sink with a bit of water before turning to face her “Wanna go back upstairs?” i asked her, she nodded and got up from her seat and started walking towards the staircase, i followed her to my room and closed the door behind us</p><p>“Ill just get some blankets and ill sleep on the living room” Luz said, looking around my room<br/>
“No way! It gets extremely cold after it rains, you could get sick” i debated “Plus those couches are far too short, you can barely sit 2 people in them”  i continued “just sleep in my bed, we can put some pillows in the middle or something”<br/>
“Alright!” she said, walking over to the bed and getting under the covers<br/>
“Are you gonna sleep in your clothes?” I asked<br/>
“You got a better idea?” she asked. I kinda wanted to offer her my clothes, but that felt like a bit too much “no” i mumbled, i walked up to my closet to get some pajamas “i'm gonna go change in the bathroom, be right back” i told her as i opened and closed the door, i turned left toward the bathroom and went in, closing the door behind me.</p><p>I set my pajamas down by the sink and sat at the floor, resting my back at the door, i had kept it together all day but right now i needed to let something out<br/>
A lot but long squeal came from my throat as i quickly flapped my hands up and down, trying to calm down<br/>
Was she flirting? Was she just like that with her friends??? Did the kiss make her uncomfortable? It couldn't have if she accepted sleeping on my BED? Right?<br/>
After a few minutes i felt calm again, so i stood up and changed into my pajamas<br/>
When i came out of the bathroom Luz was already sleeping, so i got under the covers and laid down, facing away from her, quickly falling asleep</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the description for this in my chapter planner was "2 girls, listening to music, they might kiss" and it's important to me that you know that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Grom night part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After last chapters events Luz is falling hard for Am, Grom night starts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>their outfits are the same as in the episode<br/>more notes at the end since they spoil quite a bit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz pov</p>
<p>I woke up when i felt the sun hit my face<br/>I looked around the room, moving my eyes but not my head, I couldn't make out what time it was, but it had to be before 10. Then I looked down, only to find Amity snuggled up next to me, her arms wrapped around my upper right arm and her head resting gently on my shoulder. </p>
<p>It took everything out of me not to make a sound at this point, even having to cover my mouth with my left hand. Was it intentional? Did it happen accidentally while we slept? In any case, i decided to pretend to fall back asleep until she woke up, maybe save her some embarrassment in case it was an accident, about 5 minutes passed before she did, a low yelp came from her as she rolled over to face away from me, i heard some whispers i couldn't make out before she got up, sitting down at the side of the bed, i figured it was a good time to get up, so i sat up and stretched a bit</p>
<p> “morning Amity!” i said looking at the young witch “Good morning, Luz” she said softly, turning her head towards me “ah, crap” she mumbled, shifting her gaze to the wall<br/>“Whats up?” i asked<br/>“Groms tonight…” she said in a nervous tone<br/>I scooted over to sit beside her “are you nervous?” i asked, i knew the answer but i didn't know what else to say<br/>“Yeah” she said looking down “I mean… facing grom is stressful enough… but I added this whole new layer of pressure and… i don't know if i can go through with it” she continued <br/>“Hey…” i said, putting a hand on her shoulder “You're stronger than you think, ok? I'm sure you can do it” i assured her<br/>“Luz could you… go with me to grom?” she asked “i mean not like -with me- with me just… walk there with me?” she clarified<br/>While a bit disappointed at the second part, i just smiled and said “sure… what time should i be here?”<br/>“Around 5 pm?” she replied<br/>“Cool…” i looked over at the clock “i should probably get going soon, i haven't even picked out an outfit for grom yet…”<br/>“Yeah… i need to get ready too” she replied</p>
<p>I got up and put my shoes on, i also grabbed both my phone and headphones and my scroll from the nightstand and put them in my pocket<br/>We walked downstairs, i said goodbye when we got to the door and started to walk back to the owl house, as i walked i started to think about Amity… all the little things that had happened in the last 2 days… before i knew it i was already back home, my train of thought interrupted by Hooty <br/>“Hiiii, Luuuz” he said, twisting around “anything exciting happeeeen?”<br/>“Yeah, you could say that” i said as i walked past him, i went inside to find Eda sitting at the couch reading something “where were you all night?” she asked in an accusatory tone<br/>“I stayed at Amity’s since it was raining all night” i answered “should've texted you, sorry”<br/>“Whos amity?” she asked<br/>“Uhhh…” I didn't know if Amity would be cool with me telling Eda “nobody!” I said, nervous “bye!” i said rushing upstairs<br/>I went into my room and closed the door behind me<br/>I walked over to my chest and opened it, looking through some clothes to see what i could wear<br/>I went through a couple outfits until i found one that looked good<br/>Then my phone buzzed, i picked it up and checked it to find some texts from my mom<br/>I just gave an emoji as a response, I felt bad but… i didn't know how to talk to her right now<br/>I looked at myself in the mirror to figure out what to do with my hair, eventually i decided to have it slicked back, when i was happy with how i looked i tried to get the plant spall a couple more times, by the time i got it i realized i had to leave<br/>I want downstairs, where eda and kind were talking<br/>“Hey Luz! Need a ride to grom?” Eda asked, holding up her staff<br/>“Oh im, actually going with someone, but still thanks” i replied, walking toward the door<br/>“Your loss” she said “see ya there then”<br/>“Bye!” i said before walking out</p>
<p>I pulled out my scroll and texted Amity<br/>“Im on my way, you ready?”<br/>“Yeah” she replied “Edrics tagging along btw hope u dont mind” she quickly followed<br/>“Its cool” i said before putting my scroll away, after walking for a while could see the roof of Amity's house, so i started walking faster until i was in the front door, i rang the doorbell and waited, a couple seconds later Amity opened the door wearing a Blue tuxedo<br/>“Huh” i muttered to myself<br/>“What?” she asked<br/>“Nothing is just... Thought you would be wearing a dress” i explained<br/>“Oh she is” Edric chimed in, undoing an illusion spell “just thought we would be sneaky about it, in case we run into anyone”<br/>When the spell cleared out i saw what amity was actually wearing<br/>“That looks really good on you” i told her<br/>“Thanks its… something Em gave me” she told me<br/>I could see Edric trying not to laugh as his eyes darted between the two of us, he got up from his seat and recast the illusion “well we gotta get going if were gonna be there in time”</p>
<p>They walked out and Edric closed the door behind him<br/>While we walked to Hexside Amity looked nervous, she kept checking her hair and scratching her neck<br/>A Couple minutes before getting there i saw Willow walking by<br/>“Hey! Willow! Over here!” I called out. She ran up to us waving<br/>“Y'all ready for grom?” She asked cheerily<br/>“Yeah!” me and Edric said simultaneously, while Amity just did a “more or less” gesture with her hand<br/>We kept walking and shortly got to Hexside <br/>Edric and Willow went their separate ways while me and Amity stayed in the hallway before she went in, Edrics illusion wearing off as he got further away<br/>“How are you holding up?” i asked<br/>“Not great” she said, starting to tear up “I- i can't go out there Luz” she cried, starting to hyperventilate <br/>I grabbed both of her hands gently “yes you can, okay” i assured her “you're gonna do great, Amity” i said in a soft tone, rubbing my thumbs on the back of her hands<br/>Her breathing calmed down and she tilted her head forwards, resting her forehead on mine<br/>She then grabbed my head from the back and pulled me into a kiss<br/>It lasted only about 5 seconds, but it gave me enough feelings for a whole week<br/>She pulled away shyly “w- was that… okay?” she asked nervously<br/>“Yeah…” i told her, smiling<br/>Immediately after i heard Gus hyping up the crowd<br/>“I think that's my cue” she said<br/>“Good luck” i told her<br/>“Thank you Luz, for everything” she answered, smiling<br/>“Give it up for this years grom royalty...” Gus announced from inside the gym<br/>Amity then walked in<br/>“Amity Blight!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this one was a bit short but I'm proud of it<br/>anyway, they kissed :) ain't that nice<br/>watch out for the next chapter, its gonna be good (i hope) ill probably finish it later today or tomorrow<br/>hope you liked this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Grom night part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity faces grom and spends the rest of the event with Luz</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After the last chapter we reached 100 kudos! thank yall so much &lt;3</p>
<p>Anyway there's sum violence in this but keep in mind its just grometheus </p>
<p>sorry in advance for the angst and the cliffhanger</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity pov</p>
<p>A hush fell over the room the moment I walked in, i kept my sight on the floor as it tore open to reveal the arena, i knew if i looked at the crowd my confidence would shatter, i looked around at the walls of weapons at my left and right, i knew i needed a free hand for spellcasting so i just grabbed a shortsword, swinging it around a few times to check if it was a good weight, and walked forward to the arena</p>
<p>Grometheus started to rise from the floor, taking the form of an undersized slitherbeast <br/>I cast a quick fireball and shot at it, causing it to blow up and turn back into goo<br/>A few cheers came from the crowd, which was a huge relief</p>
<p>The goo gathered again and shaped into the form of Hooty<br/>Which made sense, I've had a couple nightmares about that thing<br/>It barreled toward me, but i stood still until it got close enough, dodging it last minute and slicing clean through its face and body<br/>But that wasn't enough to destroy it, now its face was just torn open, which was a bit morbid<br/>It looped around and barreled towards me again, i drew a spell circle, summoning an abomination hand, which punched up at him and made him crash into the roof of the arena, as the crowd cheered i could see a mouth forming on the cut i made, which was extremely morbid<br/>It then buried itself on the arenas floor, I could feel it moving but could tell where it was gonna come out of, so i cast a barrier around me, it then came out from my left and tried to attack, its mouth fully open as it rapidly approached me, only to be met with the bars of the cage, causing it to shriek in pain, i then uncasted the barrier and quickly stabbed the roof of its mouth, causing it to finally dematerialize<br/>Another round of cheering came from the crowd, this one louder than the last <br/>I cleaned some goo off my arm as it formed back into an abstract shape, it then put a tentacle up to my head to read my greatest fear<br/>When it was finished it started to morph its body<br/>I swallowed nervously as it started to take a clearer shape<br/>It was my parents<br/>“Of course” i muttered under my breath</p>
<p>“Daniel what are you wearing” My fake mother said in disgust<br/>“Preposterous” continued my fake dad<br/>They continued talking as they walked circles around me, a string of goo that connected them wrapping around my legs, getting higher and tighter the more they walked<br/>I wanted to move but my body was frozen<br/>“Is this what you think we stand for?” <br/>“Youll ruin our good name, Daniel." they continued<br/>“Its not real, its not real, its not real” i repeated in my head<br/>It wasn't real now but… it could be any day now<br/>30 more seconds went by, the string was almost to my knees, tears dripping down my face <br/>I finally managed to move, flipping the sword in my hand. I cut across the layers of string, getting the blade stuck on the ground in the process<br/>I cast fireballs with both my hands and shot them at my Fake mom, her shape distorting the more she got burnt<br/>I heard steps from behind, i quickly turned around, seeing my fake father about to strike me<br/>I gave him a kick in the stomach, making him fall back, and I summoned an abomination to keep him at bay while I dealt with the other half<br/>I pulled out the Sword from the floor and rushed toward it, swinging my sword downwards <br/>After the fire damaged some of its body had turned more monstrous, including a sharp, insect like arm it used to block off my sword<br/>I tried again a couple times, getting blocked off again and again, i knew i had to change my strategy, so i quickly crouched down and tripped it over with my leg, once it hit the floor i stabbed through its neck and the ground below it, pinning it down with the sword and stepped back, casting the biggest fireball I could manage to and brought it down to its face, causing it to shriek in pain as it dematerialized<br/>I felt a bit bad doing that, i knew it was just grometheus but the image was really upsetting, she was still my mom after all, at least in appearance<br/>The crowd cheered once more, some people even chanting my name<br/>My actual name, not my deadname, not a nickname, just my name</p>
<p>The spell took a lot out of me, and the sword was still too hot to touch, so i was gonna have to manage with just my fists, at least until i got some magic back on my body<br/>My fake father had also morphed quite a bit while fighting my abomination, taking an abstract, larger form closer to grometheus’ true shape</p>
<p>It stood still, making a growling noise, i knew it could attack any minute, but I didn't know what it would do or how to avoid it</p>
<p>It moved its upper body back and down a bit, ready to jump at me<br/>I waited until it started to move forward to jump behind one of the pillars <br/>After it was back on its feet it started to chase me through the arena, i managed to avoid it for a while until i tripped over an uneven part of the floor, it then jumped at me, opening a huge mouth on the middle of its torso<br/>I used all the magic i had in me to cast a Barrier cage, trapping it mid air and causing it to shriek in pain again, bouncing between the walls and getting stung over and over again<br/>Between that and the roaring of the crowd it was hard to focus, but i managed to shrink the cage more and more, crushing grometheus between the bars until it finally dissolved into goo, spilling out between the bars of the cage</p>
<p>The crowd lost it as Gus and King announced victory</p>
<p>I gave a deep sigh and fell down to my knees, a tiara appearing on my head </p>
<p>“Amity!” i heard Edric called out while running up to me “Are you okay?! That was terrifying and I wasn't even close to it” he continued<br/>Luz was right behind him, with a worried look on her face<br/>“Im fine” i said “i just… used a lot of magic is all” i said, getting up and brushing some dirt off my dress<br/>Luz then ran up and hugged me tight “i was really scared for you” she whispered, putting her head on my shoulder<br/>“Im gonna… give you some space” my brother said, walking back up to the gym<br/>“ was scared too”, i said “but hey, i got through it”<br/>She pulled away and looked into my eyes, which oddly enough, i was okay with<br/>“Can i be honest for a second?” i asked, she nodded and i continued “that kiss was the only thing that gave me the confidence to do it” i said,  making her blush <br/>“We should go back up, they have to close the floor at some point” she said<br/>“Right” i muttered<br/>She held my hand as we walked back up, getting a wave of clapping and cheering as soon as we made it to the top of the ramp, i smiled and waved before turning to Luz<br/>“Ill go get us some drinks, be right back”<br/>I walked over to the punch bowl and started to fill up 2 cups, before i headed back Skara came up to me “So you and Luz huh” she said<br/>“What about us?” i asked<br/>“Are you like, Girlfriends now?” she questioned<br/>“I… don't actually know” i said, turning my head to look at Luz<br/>“You should ask her!” she said<br/>“Yeah… maybe i should” i said “see you later Skara” i continued<br/>“See ya!” she said as i walked away<br/>I made my way back to Luz, who was sitting at the bleachers, looking at her phone. She looked a bit sad, so I didn't know if i should ask her right now<br/>I sat down next to her and handed her a cup “is something... bothering you?” i asked<br/>“Its just… my moms been texting me lately and… I don't know how to talk to her while keeping up this lie that im just at camp…” she explained before taking a sip<br/>I didn't know what to tell her, my parents are barely around and even then we don't talk much<br/>I just scooted closer to her and put my head on her shoulder, hoping she would get the sentiment<br/>“Amity?” she asked “What… are we right now?”<br/>I stayed silent for a moment, looking for the right words “i don’t know… what do you want to be?” I asked her, putting my head up and turning to face her<br/>She put her hand on top of mine “i… i think i wanna be your girlfriend” she said “is… that ok with you?”<br/>“Yeah” i said with a smile<br/>She put a hand up to my cheek and gave me a kiss, this one lasting a bit more than the last one</p>
<p>The lights dimmed a bit and a slow song started to play<br/>“Are you up for a dance?” I asked softly<br/>“You know i am” she replied excitedly<br/>She hopped off the bleachers and offered me a hand, i grabbed it and she led me to the dancefloor<br/>She put her hands on my waist and i put mine on her shoulders<br/>While we danced i noticed she was really well coordinated, i had taken lessons a couple years back, but I didn't know about her<br/>“Where did you learn to dance?” i asked softly<br/>“I haven't had any training… i just kinda go with the feel, y'know?” she replied<br/>We continued dancing for a while until Edric came up and tapped my shoulder<br/>“I hate to interrupt but we've gotta get going” he told me<br/>I turned to him and mouthed “give me a moment”<br/>“Guess ill see you tomorrow” i said, turning back to Luz<br/>“See you” she smiled before kissing my cheek<br/>I started walking away, waving as i left the gym along with Edric</p>
<p>“So… you dating Luz?” he asked as we walked<br/>“Seems like it” i answered<br/>“Yes!” he yelled as he pulled me into a tight hug, lifting me up a bit “thats my sister!” he said as he put me down<br/>“I appreciate the enthusiasm” i chuckled as i straightened out my dress<br/>We kept walking and chatting, mostly about the fight, Luz and how Edric got stood up<br/>Eventually we made it back to the house <br/>“...like, he could've at least texted me!” He said, opening the door “So rud-” his words were interrupted the moment we walked in<br/>“Its not fair!” i heard Emira yell from the living room<br/>Edric gestured for me to stay behind “shit they're here” he whispered<br/>“Ill see whats going on… you stay here okay”<br/>I sat at the porch, trying to contain any cry or yelp<br/>They were supposed to be away for a couple days more<br/>Did they come back because of me?<br/>How did they find out?<br/>I could hear arguing from inside, but didn't understand anything that was being said<br/>My mind kept racing until i heard my fathers voice from inside the house<br/>“Daniel! come in this instant!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Never too late to change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Willow has a little convo with Boscha after Amity comes out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ones a mini-chapter if anything, theres gonna be another one of these and well get right back to the Blights, i just needed a lil break to explore some other characters (Also writing angst is hard cmon)<br/>this starts around when grom turns into hooty btw</p><p>PD: We got to 1000 hits after last chapter! thank yall so much &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow pov</p><p>Amity’s fight with grom was looking dire and i just couldn't keep watching, so i figured id go to the bathroom and wait it out there<br/>
I got there and splashed some water on my face, since the gym was pretty warm and i needed to cool down<br/>
I was drying it off with a paper towel when i heard a muffled cry from outside the bathroom</p><p>Opening the door i found Boscha, sitting on the ground with her arms around her legs<br/>
“Are... you okay?” i asked<br/>
“Ugh… just go, Willow” she answered, wiping a tear from her face<br/>
“Im not just gonna leave you alone, what happened?” i insisted, sitting beside her<br/>
She hesitated for a moment “its just… i can't believe she didn't tell me” she said<br/>
“We've been friends for years and now she just treats me like i’m just someone else in the crowd” she continued<br/>
“Im sure it wasn't anything personal…” i told her “It's only been a couple days since she's told me”<br/>
She hit the wall with her elbow “she told you!?” she cried looking at me<br/>
“She didn't… tell me… i just overheard when she told Luz” i corrected myself<br/>
She sighed and looked down at the floor<br/>
“Of course she would tell the human before me” she said “i just don't understand why she's so obsessed with her… she's been around for a month and they're closer than we are?”<br/>
“Well Luz is so… accepting and open minded…” i answered “and you're… not really the nicest when people don’t fit in”<br/>
“Its not like shes any better!” she said defensively<br/>
“She's… a bit better” i mumbled “especially lately”<br/>
“I know” she said sadly “i've been a real bitch haven't i”<br/>
“Your words, not mine” i joked, not getting a laugh “hey, its never too late to change” i told her<br/>
“I guess…” she said “but... would people even like me if i did?” she continued<br/>
“Only one way to find out”<br/>
I then heard a shriek coming from the gym, along with the crowd cheering<br/>
“I'm gonna head back inside… are you gonna be ok?” i asked her<br/>
“Sure… be there in a minute” she said looking down</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I miss you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz finally talks to her mom after grom</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another mini-chapter before stuff hits the fan<br/>also im catching up with my planned chapters way faster than i expected so i might have to take a break soon to plan out the next few<br/>i made an effort not to change Luz's plot too much, Hope you enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz pov</p><p>After Amity and Edric left i sat at the bleachers again, looking at the texts my mom had sent earlier<br/>
How could i preach courage when i couldn't even talk to my mom? Even by text?<br/>
I saw Gus coming up to me from the corner of my eye<br/>
“Sup Luz” he said as he sat down “Enjoying the party?”<br/>
“Its been a bit hectic… but its pretty nice” i answered as i looked around the room<br/>
We sat in silence for a while, until Eda called out to me<br/>
“Hey Luz! We're going home! You coming?”<br/>
“In a minute!” i yelled back<br/>
“See you tomorrow Gus” i told Gus<br/>
“See you!” he answered<br/>
I stood up and looked for Willow, quickly meeting her gaze<br/>
I waved goodbye and walked toward Eda</p><p>We flew back to the owl house, when we got there i quickly said goodnight and went to my room<br/>
I sat down at the window, looking at the moon reflecting in the ocean<br/>
Then i felt my phone buzz on my pocket, pulling it up i saw my mom had texted again<br/>
“How did you day go?” she asked<br/>
“Made any friends yet?”<br/>
“Maybe even a boyfriend?” she joked<br/>
I sighed and texted back<br/>
“I have made some friends, actually, i think you'd like them”<br/>
“And… i did meet someone” i hesitated on sending, but i picked up enough courage and hit send<br/>
“Wait really?” she quickly asked<br/>
“Whats his name?”<br/>
“Can i meet him?” she continued</p><p>I took a deep breath and started typing<br/>
“Her name is Amity” i clicked send before i could regret it<br/>
I saw her start and stop typing a couple times<br/>
“Oh cariño, im sorry for assuming” she finally said back<br/>
“Its okay… could've been any gender, just, happens to be a girl this time” i replied<br/>
“Im going to bed, goodnight mami, i miss you &lt;3”<br/>
"i miss you too Luz"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. After the party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity comes home from grom and confronts her parents</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>woop there it is<br/>yeah i feel bad for dropping this one on ya after the mini chapters were so fluffy<br/>bit shorter than anticipated but its pretty intense <br/>anyway massive warning for deadnaming, general transphobia and family disputes<br/>i would tell ya to enjoy this one but if u do thats kinda weird ngl</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity pov</p>
<p>“Daniel, come in this instant”<br/>I stood up, something in my brain couldn't disobey direct orders from my parents<br/>I bit my tongue as i went through the door, i saw my parents sitting at the table, Emira had her hands covering her face and her elbow at the table, while Edric just sat still, looking down at his hands<br/>“Sit down, Daniel” my mother instructed<br/>I pulled out a chair and sat down<br/>“Weren't you supposed to be out until monday?” i managed to spit out<br/>“We had to come home after we heard of your little stunt” My mother spoke up “What were you even thinking?” she continued<br/>I gave no answer, but I could feel something trying to come out my mouth<br/>“You know deviation like this could land you in Conformatorium, right?” my father said<br/>No answer, but i heard Edric mumbled to himself “Only if you let them take her…”<br/>“What could you possibly wish to gain from this?” My father continued</p>
<p>I snapped “I want to be respected in my ow-!” i couldn’t finish the sentence, i felt tears streaming down my face, this couldn’t be happening, not now<br/>“Daniel!” my mother said “That is no way to speak to your father!”<br/>“Th- thats not my name" I managed to say between gritted teeth<br/>“Excuse me?” my father asked<br/>“I said!” I stated loudly "That's not my name” i continued in a softer tone<br/>“You were given a name Daniel, you have no right to reject it” My mother spoke back<br/>“Im not a child anymore!” i cried out “you cant keep controlling my life like this!”<br/>“You live under our roof, you follow our rules” she said, i could see this struck a nerve with Emira, as she started to produce a low growl, muffled by her hands<br/>She took her hands out of her face and slammed them on the table “Thats such bullshit!” she yelled out<br/>“Emira!” My father said before she could say anything else “Go to your room immediately!”<br/>“Edric, go with her, this does not concern you” My mother added<br/>Edric looked at me and back at them “Im not leaving Her alone with you" he stated firmly, accentuating the pronoun<br/>“Stop feeding into this delusion!” My father said, frustrated<br/>“Its not a delusion” Emira said<br/>“Theres been signs for years” Edric added “But you wouldn't know that would you?”<br/>I wanted to speak up, but my mouth wouldn't move<br/>“Whats that supposed to mean?” My father asked, offended<br/>“You barely talk to any of us, hell do you even know us?” He continued<br/>“Of course we know you!” my mother chimed in “We raised you!”<br/>“You didn't raise me…” i managed to say<br/>My mother put a hand up to her face, looking away from us in offense<br/>“Dad?” Emira said<br/>“What?!”<br/>“Whats Amity's favorite book?” she continued<br/>He opened his mouth to speak <br/>“Its… it..” he stammered “What does that matter?!”<br/>“Her favorite book is good witch Azura 2” Emira stated “which i would know because she hasn't shut up about it since she was 9 years old”<br/>“I could tell you the whole plot” Edric chimed in “And i haven't read a word of it”<br/>It was sweet to know they were actually paying attention, but i was too stressed about my parents to say anything<br/>“If you actually talked to us once in a while you might know that” he finished<br/>“We only are away because we work to provide for you!” My mother complained</p>
<p>The argument continued and i just couldn't take it<br/>I quickly got up, knocking over the chair<br/>Tears streamed down my face as i ran to my room, slamming the door shut<br/>I could still hear the argument from my room, i needed to distract myself, with anything, i stumbled to my record player and put on whatever was on, turning up the volume until I couldn't hear them<br/>I dropped to my knees and started crying loudly<br/>We hadnt had a fight like this since i was 11<br/>I tried to prepare myself for what might happen, but i had no idea what could happen<br/>It was all happening so fast<br/>I didn't want to be here</p>
<p>I thought back to dancing with Luz<br/>Such a nice moment i was in only hours ago<br/>I knew i had that song in a record somewhere, maybe listening to it would finally take my mind off of it<br/>I got up and started sorting through my records, most of them were from the boiling aisles, but there were a couple from earth i had gotten from the owl lady’s stand<br/>I finally found what i was looking for, i stopped the record player, overhearing the argument again, i rushed to change the records <br/>The new record started, right on the song i was looking for, i closed my eyes and pictured the scene <br/>The soft light shining all around the room<br/>The way Luz was looking at me as we moved along the dancefloor<br/>I felt safe</p>
<p>Then the argument got a little louder downstairs<br/>I tried to keep my mind where it was but it was useless, the mor ei tried to stop thinking about it the more my mind raced, tears starting pouring from my eyes again<br/>I heard 2 sets of steps coming up the stairs and walking past my door<br/>A couple seconds after i heard other 2, softer than the last, come up<br/>There was a knock on my door “Amity?” I heard Emira call from the other side<br/>I turned the record player off<br/>“Come in..” i said in a shaky voice<br/>Ed and Em came in and sat beside me<br/>“Im… really sorry you had to see that” Edric said <br/>“Its not your fault” I muttered<br/>“Well… theres bad news and good news" Emira said looking my way<br/>“Give me the bad news…” i said<br/>“Theyre not supporting you transition” She said sadly<br/>I felt tears coming form my eyes again<br/>“But...” Edric said putting a hand to my shoulder “They’re not gonna stop you either” <br/>“In their words you're “free to make your own mistakes”” she said between airquotes<br/>“Yikes” i reacted “Guess its better than nothing” i continued<br/>“Hey, we'll help you out” Edric assured me<br/>“I have some old clothes i keep forgetting to donate” Emira added<br/>“Thanks, you two” I said "I'm gonna go to bed now its… been a long night”<br/>The two stood up and said goodnight<br/>After the door closed i stood up to change out of the dress<br/>After i changed i saw myself in the mirror, noticing the green on my hair was wearing out<br/>I knew there was a big step to take if i wanted to step out of my parents’ control<br/>I went inside the bathroom and grabbed a few bottles from the cabinet under the sink<br/>I washed my hair to rinse off as much dye as possible before drying it off with a quick spell and then got to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Whats this about curses?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz goes to school the day after Grom night</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>why did it take me so long to write such a relatively uneventful chapter? i dont know, i guess after all the angst i needed to rewire myself to something more light hearted <br/>Anyway not much to say here, enjoy the chapter &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz pov</p><p>I heard my alarm go off beside by sleeping bag<br/>I turned it off and hopped up to get on my feet<br/>There was something about today that had me pumped to get the day going, maybe it was the dance, maybe the talk with my mom, maybe just a random burst of energy<br/>But i quickly got up and put on my uniform before heading downstairs<br/>“Hey kiddo” Eda greeted me “You’re unusually early” she continued “Did ya even sleep?”<br/>“I slept long enough” i said, knowing fully well i slept 5 non consecutive hours <br/>“Right…” Eda said, squinting at me<br/>I sat down and served myself some breakfast<br/>“Least i know who Amity is now” Eda remarked “You could've just told me, im cool”<br/>“I cant just out people like that Eda, its wrong” i told her <br/>She took as sip of apple blood as she thought “I hadnt thought of that before…”<br/>I finished eating and looked over at the clock<br/>“I should get going” I announced “See you later!” i said as i walked out the door<br/>a few minutes later i arrived at hexside<br/>I saw the janitors taking down the grom decorations as i walked to my locker</p><p>I quickly ran into Willow, who joined me in the way to my locker<br/>“So, you ready for plant class?” she asked<br/>“Oh heck yeah!” i answered, giving a little jump “Just mastered the plant glyph, should be a walk in the -park- from now on”<br/>“That was terrible” she said flatly<br/>I gave a fake gasp of offense as a response<br/>We got to our lockers and kept chatting<br/>“...So you really need to know the parts of the plant if you wanna summon them, at least the traditional way, I don't know about glyphs” she explained <br/>“Ive learnt a bit on science class back home, actually” i said “Tho i couldn't retain most of it…”<br/>I heard someone walk up behind me<br/>“Hi Luz” Amity said softly<br/>I turned around to face her<br/>“Hi Ami-” my jaw dropped as i saw her, her hair was dyed to a soft bubblegum pink, contrasting her deep golden eyes<br/>“Is something wrong?” She asked<br/>“No, no its just… you hair…” i mumbled<br/>“Do you… like it?” She asked, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear<br/>“Yeah.. looks beautiful”<br/>She blushed and looked down “I gotta get to class… see you at lunch Luz” <br/>“See you…” i said as she walked away, i stood there smiling for a while until Willow tapped my shoulder<br/>“We gotta get too class too" she remarked<br/>“Right! right” i said as i started walking beside her<br/>We walked to the classroom and sat down, right before the teacher walked in</p><p>She started handing out pamphlets <br/>“Were planning a field trip to the emperor's castle in a couple of weeks” She started to explain “Familiarize yourselves with the rules beforehand” she continued “You will be quizzed beforehand, and won't be able to go if you fail”<br/>I had a sour taste in my mouth throughout the whole thing, I've seen how they treat Eda and i was sure as hell not gonna go on a field trip to their castle<br/>I threw out the pamphlet without a second thought<br/>After the explanation ended i raised my hand <br/>“Yes, miss Noceda?” the teacher asked<br/>“I uh, finally managed to do the plant glyph” i said, pulling out my notebook. I quickly drew the glyph and tapped it with the back of my pen, a small flower blossoming from the paper<br/>“Excelent work Luz!” the teacher encouraged me “Glad to see you catching up with the class, now pay attention, this class is important”<br/>She went up to the chalkboard and started writing<br/>She explained how environmental conditions can affect the use of plant magic<br/>I managed to pay attention until about halfway through the class<br/>I just had a lot on my mind <br/>Amity, my mom, the emperor, Eda’s curse, i was lost in my thought until the end of the class then the bell rung, snapping me out of it</p><p>Me and willow walked over to history class, where Gus was already waiting for us<br/>“Ya’ll hear about the field trip?” he asked upon seeing us <br/>“Ugh” i reacted “im not going to that… I don't like how they treat Eda”<br/>“But look at this stuff!” he said, practically shoving the pamphlet in my face<br/>“Theres this crystal ball…” he started explaining, i zoned out during it since I wasn't gonna go anyway “...theres this hat that can cure ANY wound or curse” my attention went back to him<br/>“Whats this about curses?” i asked<br/>“The healing track’s hat! It can cure anything!” he said excitedly<br/>Could that heal Eda’s curse? I started to think <br/>During the class i started to plan out a way to steal it, it was risky but I don't know if theres any other way to help her<br/>“Whats that?” Gus asked, peeking at my notebook<br/>“Nothing just… notes” i bluffed, quickly covering the page<br/>“Shouldnt you take notes in your school notebook?” Willow asked<br/>“Oh right” i opened my school notebook, placing it above my personal one “im just so distracted today” i said with a fake smile, earning a suspicious look from Willow<br/>I figured id start taking real notes now<br/>Class went by pretty uneventfully after that until the bell rung<br/>We made our way to the cafeteria and sat by the windows<br/>We chatted for a while about upcoming events <br/>“...so Boscha's unbearable this time of year” Gus ranted “Like she's already unbearable but grudgby season is just the worst”<br/>“I don't know Gus, this year could be different” Willow added <br/>“Why would it?” Gus interrogated<br/>Willow just shrugged it off of and continued eating</p><p>I then saw Amity walking towards the table<br/>She sat down silently, putting her crossed arms on the table and resting her head on top of them<br/>“Is everything okay?” i asked hesitantly <br/>“Yeah its just… the bell caught me off guard is all” she answered softly<br/>“Aw yeez…” i said, lightly stroking the back of her head<br/>She seemed to like that, as her shoulders tensed down and she started smiling<br/>The four of us continued talking until lunch break ended, then we all got up and went to our separate classes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bump's office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day goes on and Amity gets called to the principal's office</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another light chapter, i like making these but ive noticed i get more distracted lol<br/>anyway not much to say about this one, picks up where we left off, enjoy the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity pov</p>
<p>As i walked into the classroom i was quickly interrupted by the teacher<br/>“Principal Bump asked to see you in his office, you can ask your deskmates for their notes when class is over” She told me before i walked in<br/>“Oh” i reacted “Ill see you tomorrow then”<br/>I started walking towards the office, nervous about why he would want to talk to me, today specifically<br/>When i got to his office i quickly knocked on his door<br/>“Come in!” i heard from inside<br/>I slowly pushed the door open and started walking in</p>
<p>“Ah, Blight!” He greeted as i sat down<br/>“Is there a problem, Principal?” i asked softly<br/>“Not at all, just need you to fill out some paperwork” he said taking out some papers from his desk drawer “We had a situation like this a couple years ago so we’re pretty well prepared” he continued<br/>“Well thats a relief” i muttered to myself<br/>He put down some papers on the desk and handed me a pen “Just fill these out and well get a new student file ready”<br/>It was pretty thorough so it took a while to finish, but eventually i filled everything out<br/>I got up to leave but Bump asked me to stay a little longer<br/>“I have some questions myself, miss Blight” he said, pulling out a paper and pen “First of all, have you experienced any harassment?” he asked<br/>I thought for a moment and spoke<br/>“Chadly did call me dude but I've heard him call Skara that…” i continued thinking for a short moment “So no, at least to my face nothing”<br/>“Did this make you uncomfortable?” He asked “We can talk to him if it did”<br/>“Ill talk to him myself, don't worry” I answered, not wanting to get him in more trouble than necessary<br/>“Secondly, is there anything in particular we could do to accommodate your situation” he questioned<br/>“You could change the names on my old awards from the trophy case” I suggested<br/>"We'll get that done right away” he answered “Finally we just need a new picture of you” He said “Can you be at the photography classroom at the end of the day?” he asked<br/>“Ill be there” <br/>“That would be all, you're free to go” he told me</p>
<p>I stood up and walked out the office, heading to the classroom, i didnt want to interrupt so i just waited outside until the bell rung again, this time being ready for it<br/>After it rung i saw a few people leaving the classroom, mostly people I didn't talk to, that is until i saw Boscha walk out the door, i started walking beside her<br/>“Hi Boscha” i greeted<br/>“Hi… Amelie?” She asked<br/>“Amity” I corrected<br/>“Right…” She muttered<br/>“The teacher said to ask for your notes since i had to miss class” i told her<br/>“Sorry, i don't take notes, i just pay some kid from construction for his” she replied, not looking at me<br/>She seemed unusually cold today, even for her<br/>“Is something wrong?” i awkwardly asked<br/>“Why wouldn't it be” she chuckled<br/>“Just making sure” i replied “...Well… see you later then” i said, getting no response as i walked away<br/>The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully, i went to get my picture taken and went home</p>
<p>As i got home i noticed Viney was waiting by our door<br/>She looked over at me and waved “Hi Amity!” she said as i approached the door “Heard you got sent to Bump’s office, who’d you kill?” she joked<br/>I chuckled and explained “I didn't get in trouble, just needed to do some paperwork for my transition” i said as i walked inside<br/>“Oh yeah i remember doing that” She commented “What a pain in the ass”<br/>I was already halfway down the hall when i processed what she said “Wait what do you me-”<br/>Before i finished Emira sprinted past me and grabbed Viney’s hand “Oop! Gotta run!” Viney said as Emira dragged her off <br/>“Look after the house!” Emira yelled as they disappeared into the forest<br/>I had a lot of questions and no answers just from those few seconds</p>
<p>What did she mean she did that too? Wasn't Emira sick? What did she mean “look after the house? Was Edric not there?<br/>I brushed it off and went up to my room, put on a record and hopped on my bed<br/>I pulled out my scroll and checked my social media for about half an hour, until i got a text from Willow<br/>“Theres a meteor shower tomorrow and Luz said we should invite you, you up?”<br/>“Who else is gonna be there?” i asked<br/>“Just Luz, Gus and me” she answered<br/>“Sure, where do we meet up?”<br/>“Gus says he knows a spot so well just follow him after school ends” she explained<br/>“Cool, see ya then”<br/>“See ya”</p>
<p>I put my scroll down and looked up at my ceiling, paying attention to the music playing from my record player<br/>Then from one moment to another the sun went away<br/>Looking over at my clock i realized 2 hours had flown by, i must have fallen asleep at some point<br/>I stood up and went outside my room to get some water from the bathroom but heard the front door open while i walked there, so i went downstairs to check who it was<br/>I saw Emira talking to Viney, right before closing the door <br/>“Oh hi Amity!” she said upon seeing me<br/>“Hi Em…” I answered “Wheres Edric? Hes usually here by now” i then asked<br/>“Hes staying at a friend’s house. Didn't he tell you?” She asked<br/>“Nope”<br/>“Thats weird…” She remarked “Must have forgotten”<br/>“Guess so” i said “Im going back to bed, goodnight Em” <br/>I went upstairs and got ready to sleep, then got in bed, quickly falling asleep</p>
<p>I then woke up at 5 am<br/>Since i had slept earlier i already had enough energy for the day<br/>I sat on my bed for a few minutes, i have a pretty strict morning routine so I didn't know what to do with a couple extra hours<br/>I figured I'd just read it out, so i turned on the light from my nightstand and picked up an Azura book<br/>I had read this book dozens of times, not as much this year but i could still recite almost all of from memory. But despite all that some moments still hit me like a ton of bricks, particularly a moment towards the end where Azura nearly sacrifices her life in the middle of combat<br/>By the middle of the page i started to feel tears coming out of my eyes, as i continued reading a few tears became real crying<br/>I put the book down and put a hand over my mouth as i cried it out<br/>Then i heard my door open<br/>“Are you okay?” Emira said worriedly<br/>“Yeah just… stuff from a book” i said, wiping some tears from my eyes “Sorry for the scare”<br/>“You don't need to apologize” She said, sitting down beside me “Even if its just a book, i want to know you're okay” <br/>She gave me a quick hug and got up again<br/>“Im going back to sleep, tell me if you need anything”<br/>After she left the room i read through the rest of the hour and got up to start my usual routine<br/>I showered, got dressed, then put on makeup<br/>I want downstairs for breakfast then back upstairs to brush my teeth and grabbed my bag from my room<br/>Going back downstairs i saw Emira checking her scroll by the door<br/>“You ready to go?” She asked<br/>I gave her a nod and we began walking to school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Meteor shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group goes to see the meteor shower</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pov changes between amity and luz, same signal as last time</p><p>anyway WE GOT 2000 HITS AFTER LAST CHAPTER OMG THANK YALL</p><p>enjoy this one, im pretty proud of it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity pov</p><p>The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully<br/>After last period ended i went to the front of the school to wait for the group<br/>I sat down at a bench and waited as the other students started to walk out<br/>After a few minutes i heard Luz call out from the staircase “Amity! Over here!” she yelled, waving both her arms<br/>I got up and sprinted towards her<br/>“Wheres the rest?” i asked after catching my breath for a bit<br/>“Theyll be here soon, just getting some stuff from their lockers” She said<br/>We sat down at the stairs to wait for them<br/>“So… Excited for the meteor shower?” Luz asked me<br/>“Yeah!” I answered “Tho i should tell Ed and Em im gonna be home late…” i muttered as i pulled out my scroll before sending them a quick text<br/>As i put my scroll down i heard Willow and Gus’ voices quickly approaching us</p><p>“Hi guys!” Luz greeted them<br/>“Hi Luz” They said in unison <br/>“Hi Amity” Willow added<br/>“Yall ready to go?” Gus asked<br/>“You know it!” Luz said getting up</p><p>“So where exactly are we going” I asked as we walked<br/>“Well first we're gonna eat something at a cafe nearby” Gus answered “Then we're gonna go to a spot about halfway up to the knee, it has an AMAZING view of the horizon, you gotta see it” he continued explaining</p><p>---</p><p>As we continued walking towards the cafe Willow and Gus walked ahead, chatting amongst themselves, while me and Amity stayed a bit behind<br/>She held my hand as we talked about Azura books<br/>Apparently there were some differences between the version back at home and the version in the boiling aisles<br/>“...What do you mean 2? Hecates always had 3 faces!” She said in disbelief “I could show you! I have book 4 in my bag” <br/>“I don't know, maybe they thought 3 faces would be too scary for some kids” I replied “Since you grow up around demons your whole life that's not much of an issue here”<br/>“I guess” She said</p><p>“Hey were here!” Gus announced, pointing to a cabin by the side of the road<br/>There were a couple of people sitting outside, eating and chatting on tables, or in benches pressed against the wall<br/>We walked inside and sat down on a table close to the back of the cafe<br/>There was only one menu so we had to take turns reading it<br/>When my turn arrived I didn't recognize half the stuff on the menu<br/>Amity must have noticed, because she scooted closer to look at it with me<br/>“Whats a greyberry?” i asked her<br/>She thought for a second “It tastes kinda like really soft coffee” she explained <br/>“That sounds nice” i replied<br/>“Im gonna go order, what do y'all want” Gus said, standing up<br/>“Just a green tea for me” Willow said<br/>“Ill have a black tea and a peppermint roll” Amity said<br/>“I looked over the menu one more time and replied “A greyberry cake and an iced latte”<br/>“Got it” said Gus before heading to the counter</p><p>We sat in silence for a couple of seconds until Willow started talking<br/>“So… how long has this been happening?” she asked, gesturing at the two of us<br/>“Uhh.. only a couple days really” Amity answered<br/>“Yeah we got together on grom night” I added<br/>“Guess it was a matter of time” Willow said<br/>“What's that supposed to mean?” Amity laughed<br/>Willow just smirked and gave us a shrug <br/>We continued talking until Gus came over with a tray <br/>He set it down at the table and we all grabbed our stuff<br/>“Thats 5 snails each on you two” he said pointing at us “And 2 from you” He continued, pointing at willow<br/>I started reaching for my wallet but Amity stopped me “Ill get it” she said<br/>“Thanks Ammy” I said, smiling <br/>About an hour went by as we ate, talked and drank</p><p>---</p><p>“We gotta get going if were gonna make it in time” Gus announced, looking over at the window<br/>We got up, left the cafe and started walking<br/>It was a pretty big hike, reminded me of when mom made me and my siblings go hiking to “Build strength”. well, it was nicer than that, but same feeling in my legs<br/>But eventually we made it to the spot Gus talked about<br/>“Wow, it is nice” Luz said<br/>“Told ya” He replied <br/>We sat down in a patch of grass <br/>I looked over at the sea touching the sky, taking in the view for a few moments, before noticing i was starting to get sleepy<br/>“When does it start?” i asked<br/>“In about half an hour” said Willow<br/>“Wake me up in 20” I told her, putting my bag down to rest my head in</p><p>---</p><p>After Amity fell asleep we chatted amongst ourselves. Gus wanted to know some stuff about the human world, he was particularly fixated on our holidays, i usually don't indulge him much on this kind of conversation, but it was fun seeing things so mundane as christmas presents through fresh eyes<br/>About 15 minutes into the conversation i heard a group of people walking up the path</p><p>Turning around i saw Boscha walking up, along with Amelia and Skara<br/>She frowned upon seeing us<br/>“Um, Excuse me” She said “We were gonna use that spot”<br/>“We got here first” Gus objected<br/>“Yeah we've been here like 10 minutes” Willow added<br/>Boscha opened her mouth to speak, but then hesitated, she looked down at Amity and back at Willow<br/>“Whatever, there's a better spot later anyway” She said as she continued walking</p><p>Gus looked at Willow in disbelief <br/>“What the hell just happened!?” He asked<br/>“Well we… had a little talk at grom night but i… didnt think she'd take it to heart” Willow explained<br/>“What did you talk about?” I asked<br/>“I don't know if i should say…” She said “...It was kinda personal”<br/>We kinda went silent after that<br/>I checked the time and noticed the 20 minutes were almost up, so I scooted closer to amity and began gently nudging her shoulder “Amity” i said “Wake up”</p><p>Her eyes slowly opened “Is it time yet?” She asked, rubbing her eyes<br/>“Almost, just 10 minutes more” i answered<br/>“Cool” she said, putting her head on my shoulder <br/>I brought a hand up to the back of her head, lightly running my fingers through her hair and neck<br/>Then i felt a vibration coming from her throat<br/>“Did you just purr?” i chuckled<br/>“What, no i did-”<br/>Before she could finish i started running my fingers through her hair again, a bit faster than the last time, making the purring start, more audibly this time<br/>“Didn't know i did that…” She muttered<br/>“How did you not know?!” Willow asked before laughing<br/>“I mean i had heard of it!” Am said defensively “Just assumed it was an expression or something…” she continued, making Willow and Gus laugh even more<br/>Amity blushed and put her hands over her face<br/>“Well i think its adorable” I said, grabbing Amity's hands and gently pulling them away from her face<br/>She looked at my eyes for a brief moment before looking down, then she leaned in for a kiss<br/>“Are we third-wheeling?” i heard Gus whisper<br/>“More of a training wheels kinda deal” Willow responded, making him laugh</p><p>I pulled away and saw a light hit the side of my eye<br/>“I think its starting” i announced, making Gus and Willow turn around to face the horizon<br/>Golden shooting stars started to fill the purple night sky, going by only seconds from each other<br/>“Wow… these are so fast…” i mumbled<br/>“What do you mean?” Amity asked<br/>“Well… back home we have meteor showers, but they only go by like once a minute at most” i explained “But these…” i said dumbfounded “...these are just pouring down”<br/>The meteor shower lasted about half an hour, not much was said during it, we just took in the view<br/>After it was over we walked back to the main island<br/>Gus was the first to split from the group, then Willow went her separate way, leaving me and Amity alone </p><p>--- </p><p>I told Luz to head to the owl house but she insisted on walking me home<br/>I wasn't gonna complain tho, it gets pretty spooky at night<br/>“So how'd you like the meteor shower?” she asked me<br/>“It was really nice…” i answered “How about you?”<br/>“Do i even need to say?” She joked “It was beautiful”<br/>“Not as beautiful as you”<br/>She stared at me for a moment<br/>“Did i say that out loud?” <br/>“Yep” she said between chuckles<br/>I blushed and turned my face away from her<br/>“Hey don't be ashamed, i was thinking the same thing” She said<br/>A couple moments later we arrived at my house<br/>We stopped at the front door and she turned to face me<br/>“See you tomorrow” she said before giving me a quick kiss goodbye<br/>“See you!” i said as she walked off</p><p>I walked inside and closed the door behind me, releasing a high squeal the moment i did, flapping my hands quickly to release some energy<br/>“Hi mittens!” i heard Emira say from the living room “Have fun at your date!?”<br/>I walked closer to her and sat down in one of the couches<br/>“It wasn't a date, Gus and Willow were there” i explained<br/>“Whatever you say” she teased “but how did it go?” she asked again<br/>“Pretty well” i said “we had some good food, the view was great, i kissed Luz, she walked me home, i kissed her again” i listed “pretty much everything i could ask for”<br/>“Gosh you're a dork” she laughed “im going to bed” she said, getting up from the couch “Have a good night!” <br/>“Good night” i said back<br/>I sat in silence for a few moments before heading to my room, i got ready to sleep and fell onto my bed, falling asleep before even getting under the covers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. It gets better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Viney and Amity talk about transitioning</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wanted to do more different povs and ppl liked the implied trans Viney so here's a chapter on that, enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viney pov</p>
<p>I was at the secret hideout chatting with Jerbo and Barkus, we didn't need to hide anymore ever since we got into proper tracks, but it was still a pretty sweet spot</p>
<p>Jerbo was talking about a concert he had attended a couple days ago, particularly what happened after it<br/>“So i had to sleep there the WHOLE NIGHT” He explained “And even after i tripped and got this from a pond” he said, taking off a glove to reveal a burn across his thumb and palm<br/>“The hell...” i muttered, grabbing his wrist and pulling it closer to my face “Why wouldn't you show this to me earlier? Its like a second degree burn, thats pretty serious stuff” i questioned as i cast a spell to heal it<br/>“It would have ruined the reveal!” he said, pulling his now healed hand away<br/>Barcus turned to him and gave a small bark<br/>“no you're an idiot...” Jerbo muttered, shoving his glove into his pocket<br/>In the middle of the conversation i heard a low crying from the wall<br/>“Wait shut up” i said<br/>I walked closer and managed to tell which door it was coming from<br/>Slowly pushing it open i saw someone from the abomination track, sitting by the front staircase<br/>I poked my head out to get a better look</p>
<p>“...Amity?” i said softly<br/>She looked the other way<br/>I went through the door and sat beside her<br/>“What happened?” i asked<br/>“Its stupid…” She said in a weak voice<br/>“I dont care if its “Stupid”, i cant just leave you alone like this” i told her<br/>“Its just…” She hesitated for a moment “I walked out of the bathroom and heard some laughter from behind the door…” she continued “I... don't even know if they were talking about me…” she finished, wiping some tears from her eyes <br/>“Yeah… i understand that feeling” i assured her<br/>“You do?” she asked, turning her towards me </p>
<p>“I do…” i started explaining “In the summer between 7th and 8th year i had a gender affirmation spell done” i continued, peaking her interest “But in the year before i felt super insecure… every whisper or chuckle made me nervous, i could barely talk to people because i was worried they were secretly judging me, hell even after i got it there was a period where i was still uneasy”<br/>“What's a gender affirmation spell?” she asked<br/>“Well its technically called a “Sex change curse”” i explained<br/>“Yikes” She reacted<br/>“But some trans people get them since its quicker than hormones” i continued “Tho it's kind of illegal”<br/>“Why?” she asked<br/>“Well legally its a curse, so its outlawed on those grounds, but if they don't know you gave it to yourself, you can get away with it” i explained<br/>“Well that's out of the table then” She said sadly<br/>“Why?” i asked her<br/>“My parents said they wouldn't stop me from transitioning, but if i did something illegal about it they would definitely turn me in” She explained<br/>“Would they really do that?” i asked worried “I mean you're still their daughter”<br/>She sighed and responded “You don’t know them like i do… they're really strict about that kinda stuff, one time they found out Edric had shoplifted and they were fully ready to throw him on a conformatorium, he was too young at the time, but they took him to a station and everything”<br/>There was a small pause after that<br/>“Well, that might not be an option right now… but i promise, either way, it gets better” i assured her<br/>“Really?” she asked softly<br/>“Really” i said “Do you have a pen and paper?” i then asked<br/>She pulled a pen and a small notebook from her bag<br/>“If you ever need to talk about this stuff, just send me a text” i told her, writing down my number “Ill hear you out, and see if i can give you some advice” i continued, giving her the notebook back<br/>“Thank you…” she said “im… glad i talked to you” she continued, cheering up a bit “Honestly i was pretty confused about what you said yesterday”<br/>“I would have explained further but we were gonna be late” i justified myself<br/>“Figured” she said<br/>Then i faintly heard the bell ringing <br/>“Well… gotta head to class” i told her, getting up “You gonna be okay?”<br/>“Yeah… thanks again Viney” she answered <br/>“Anytime” i said before walking away.</p>
<p>On my way to class Jerbo came up to me <br/>“So what was the crying about?” he asked<br/>“Amity, she was just nervous about her transition is all” i replied<br/>“Damn…” He reacted “Can you imagine how tough that must be?” he said<br/>I didn't say anything, waiting to see if he would realize his mistake<br/>“What?” He asked<br/>I still didn't say anything, but i turned to stare at him<br/>“What!?” he repeated<br/>“You know i'm trans right?” i asked in a flat tone<br/>He opened his mouth to speak but didn't say anything<br/>“How did you not know!?” i laughed<br/>“I don't know! You never bring it up!” he said defensively<br/>“I talk about it all the time! You just don't pay attention!” I said, still laughing<br/>“I mean, fair enough, but also maybe you just haven't talked about it around me” he tried to justify <br/>“Thats just straight up a lie, i could name like 5 times just off the top of my head, you just have a goldfish brain, dude” i said<br/>“Rude!” he said, pretending to be offended<br/>After that we got to the abomination classroom<br/>“Well, this is me” he announced “See you around” he said before heading in<br/>“See ya! try and not forget this conversation!” i joked before heading to healing class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I promise ill be better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boscha is trying ok</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this took a while, for a lot of reasons, im really sorry to keep you all waiting, anyway,<br/>i might go into a bit of hiatus after this, theres another fic i want to write, but ill try to get back at it in a week, ok?</p><p>enjoy the chapter, comments really appreciated</p><p>can't believe I forgot to mention the pov alternates between boscha and willow, God I'm a fucking mess</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boscha pov</p><p>“All right, girls. You know the drill. Captain goes first” i announced before opening the door “ Hello, Hexside! Your star has arrived. Groveling line starts here!” i heard a devastating silence, opening my eyes to be met with an empty room<br/>
Walking deeper into the building i saw a small crowd gathered around Willow, who was playing around with an eggplant sprout<br/>
I dug my nails into my palms. There's no way SHE could be getting this much attention, especially not today<br/>
I started to think of what to say, but my train of thought led me back to grom<br/>
“Its never too late to change” i repeated in my mind<br/>
“Whatever, let her enjoy her 15 minutes” i said as i started to walk past them</p><p>But then Willow spoke up<br/>
“Theres our team captain!” She announced<br/>
I turned around to the crowd looking back at me, they cheered me on and came up to me, asking questions about the upcoming season<br/>
I spaced out for a bit, not really hearing what they were saying<br/>
I looked back at Willow, who just shot me a quick smile before disappearing around a corner</p><p>---</p><p>After that i walked to my locker to pick up some books for history class<br/>
As i got there i saw Luz fighting with her locker again, she was pulling on a book stuck to its teeth, while pushing it with one leg<br/>
“Escupelo! Muro mamaguev-” she yelled before falling on her back<br/>
“Hey Luz” i said walking up to her<br/>
“Hi Willow” She muttered from the floor<br/>
“You're kinda supposed to treat them with kindness” i explained, rubbing my locker’s face so it would open up “Its more effective”<br/>
“I tried that for weeks” she explained “But it'll only respond to violence” she said, grabbing her notebook and drawing out an ice glyph<br/>
She sat up and tapped it, summoning a sharp icicle pointed straight at it, stopping a couple centimeters before hitting it<br/>
The locker reluctantly opened its mouth and Luz pulled out some books<br/>
We walked over to the classroom and sat down, Gus arriving shortly after<br/>
He seemed pissed<br/>
“Whats the matter dude?” Luz asked<br/>
“Nothing yet, just setting my expectations low for the -upcoming season-” he remarked, pointing his thumb at Boscha<br/>
I looked back at her, making eye contact for a second before she looked down at her notebook<br/>
“Yeah I don't know about that...” i said before turning back</p><p>---</p><p>What the hell was that… she's being all nice and now she's talking about me behind my back? What game is she playing?<br/>
The rest of class went by without much happening, but i was still thinking about it, about her, about what she said, what DID she say?<br/>
Before i could notice the bell was ringing<br/>
I gathered my stuff and started to walk out of the classroom before heading to gym class<br/>
About half way there i heard a yell from behind me “Watch out!”</p><p>I turned around to see what was going on, only to be hit in the right side of the head with a loose grudgby ball, making me stumble back and crash onto a locker behind me<br/>
“Are you okay?” i heard someone ask from beside me, looking up i saw Willow, holding a hand out<br/>
“Why are you being so nice to me?” i asked harshly<br/>
“What?” she reacted<br/>
“Why are you acting so nice?” i repeated “I saw you talking about me in class!” i continued, pushing her hand away “Is this some kinda prank?”<br/>
She stumbled back a bit “I wasn't saying anything bad” she explained “And I've been nice because i believe in you”<br/>
“W-what?” i stammered<br/>
“I can tell you've been trying ever since grom” she continued “Thought maybe i could… lead by example”<br/>
I took a small pause<br/>
“Sorry i yelled at you…” i muttered “...And… sorry in general… you're the person I've treated the worse out of anyone and… im surprised how forgiving you can be…” i continued<br/>
“Im surprised you said sorry” she said semi-jokingly “I can forgive you… but you have to promise to change”<br/>
I hesitated for a moment<br/>
“I promise ill be better”<br/>
She reached her hand out again to help me up, which i took this time<br/>
“Ill see you around then” She said before walking away</p><p>I rushed to the changing room and changed into my gym clothes before going into the gym, where class was already starting<br/>
The teacher didn't acknowledge me and continued explaining<br/>
I went to stand next to Skara<br/>
“What are we doing?” i whispered to her<br/>
“Physical exam, were doing some stretches, then laps, then pairing up, hes explaining the rest now” she answered<br/>
I stayed silent as the teacher explained<br/>
“With said pairs you will do one minute of situps each” he proceeded to explain and demonstrate how to hold the other while said sit ups happen “after that's done you'll take a 5 minute break and then do 3 minutes of laps around the gym”<br/>
Wow, he's not even trying with this one huh</p><p>After he finished the explanation we scattered a bit and he guided us through some stretches<br/>
Then the laps<br/>
Then the pairing up<br/>
I didn't pay much attention while the rest of the names were called, until my name was called<br/>
“Boscha… pair up with miss blight” the teacher announced<br/>
“Ah crap” i whispered<br/>
I dragged my feet to go stand my Amity without saying a word<br/>
“Do you wanna go first?” she asked<br/>
I nodded and laid down on the gym mat<br/>
She put her knees on top of my feet and grabbed on to my knees as the teacher explained<br/>
“The person helping you has to count your repetitions, make sure to get it right, as this will affect the other persons grade” the teacher explained before giving us the go<br/>
I started with the situps, through which Amity stayed dead silent<br/>
“Are you counting?” i asked about a quarter in<br/>
“Mentally” she said<br/>
“Can you do it out loud? Its awkward if you don't” i suggested<br/>
She nodded and continued counting<br/>
The minute ended and we stitched spots</p><p>“How much was it? 47?” i asked her<br/>
“48” she corrected<br/>
The teacher gave the go and she began<br/>
She was much slower than me, which is understandable since she's not in a sports team anymore, i decided not to comment on it and just kept counting<br/>
After the minute passed she asked “How much was that?”<br/>
“29” i told her<br/>
The teacher asked everyone for results and wrote them all down “Take five” he then said before sitting down<br/>
I walked over to the bleachers and sat down</p><p>Amity sat down beside me<br/>
There was an awkward silence for the first minute, until Amity spoke up<br/>
“Are you mad at me?” she asked shyly<br/>
“What?” i reacted<br/>
“Its just… ever since grom you've been all weird around me and… i don't know if i did something…” she explained<br/>
I hesitated for a moment, but if i wanted to change i had to be honest with people<br/>
“Im just… upset you didn't tell me personally” i started to explain “We've been friends for years and finding out like that… it just felt wrong”<br/>
“I did-” she started to speak<br/>
“I know” i interrupted “I know how i come across and i understand why you wouldn't tell me… but i'm working on improving… and even before i wouldn't have judged you” i continued<br/>
“It was really scary coming out at all” she explained<br/>
“I can only imagine…” i answered “specially while facing grom…” i continued “How did the fight go by the way? I kinda missed most of it”<br/>
She took a deep breath and started telling me about it<br/>
“It was pretty messy, the first two forms were pretty manageable but… then it turned into my parents” she explained “And i had to do some pretty morbid things to it so thats been on my nightmares for a couple days”<br/>
I didn't know exactly what to say, i mostly felt like a dick for making it about myself, i didn't even consider what she had gone through that night<br/>
“Well and then i got home but that's a whole other can of worms” she finished explaining<br/>
“That… does sound pretty bad” i said in response “Maybe i was a bit selfish to get mad at you…”<br/>
“No i… get how you feel… i've had things hidden from me” she responded “My parents didn't tell me or my siblings i had autism until i was 12”<br/>
“Thats messed up” i replied “What'd they do that for?”<br/>
She just shrugged and looked down</p><p>“Five minutes are up!” the teacher announced<br/>
After the laps the teacher asked how many laps we made and then class was over<br/>
I went to the changing room and quickly changed before heading to the cafeteria<br/>
As i walked in i spotted Luz sitting my herself<br/>
Should i go talk to her? I kinda left her to die a couple weeks ago… i should apologize<br/>
I walked up to where she was sitting<br/>
“Hi… Luz” i awkwardly greeted<br/>
She looked around confused<br/>
“Just wanted to say, sorry about that time, bout a month ago, where i kinda chased you around… i was just jealous, you know” i continued<br/>
“...what?” she asked<br/>
“Yeah… that time you went up to the treasure shack… started leading the group… the owl lady swapped my body with someone” i reminded her<br/>
“Oh is that what happened?” she said “That wasn't me, that was all King, i know leadership means a lot to you”<br/>
“What do you mean it wasn't you?”<br/>
“Yeah we did some freaky fraturday shenanigans, i don't know what King was up to” she explained<br/>
“I don't know what that means but okay” i said before walking away and sitting with my usual group.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. im sorry and goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I dont want to write this anymore</p><p>im sorry, i wish i could just make myself continue to the end, but i really cant</p><p>I lost motivation while writing last chapter</p><p>i don't really like the direction i committed myself to, the chapters i have planned could be good but ive been dreading writing them</p><p>im extremely thankful for everyone that read this, each and every positive comment, everyone that left a kudos</p><p>im again, really sorry for this, i wish i could have at least left in a higher note</p><p>goodbye, thank you for everything, have a great life</p><p>it gets better</p><p>-Flask</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>